dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anti-youth Squad
The Anti-Youth Squad(反青春部隊; Han seishun butai) is an all-male organization in Kuoh Academy in both Highschool DxD: Яe-birth and DxD: Twice Critical Continuity. Founded a few years prior their respective stories, this student-organization composed of male students without a girlfriend seeks to erradicate all forms of romantic relationships within school grounds and between students and intimidate male students away from the members of the opposite gender. They're the reccurrent antagonists of the school life of both Takumi Higurashi and Ichijou Tsukino. Summary No one knows exactly how the Anti-Youth Squad came to be, but rumors say that a duo of Students of Kuoh academy by the names of Motohama and Matsuda created this Squad in their final years of Highschool out of disgust and jealousy for their former friend Issei Hyoudou. What started as a simple gather of lonely and bitter students ran far out of control and turned instead into a cult of hormonal, bitter teenagers who seeks to erradicate all 'pretty boys' around Kuoh academy and intimidate anyone who might start a romantic relationship of any sorts, going from acts of vandalism and bullying to outright aggression and rumor-spreading, being that the student council and school body is unable to do anything about it since there are no forms of distinguishment and any form of snitching will result in either abandoment or gang-violence. Akatsuki Shiranui says the Squad is like a Cancer in Kuoh academy. Symbol The symbol the Squad adopts during meetings is a snake biting it's own tail(Akatsuki explains that the snake is a rather phallic animal) which guards within its own circled body a hexagram, which symbolizes the male population of Kuoh academy. According to Akatsuki, this symbol represents both the protective yet suffocating goals of the squad. Apart for such during meetings, there are no other symbols or stylized marks of any of it's members to distinguish them from other male students, making them difficult to track down by the school body. Goals The main Goal of the Anti-Youth Squad is to erradicate all forms of romantic contact between the male and female students. Said to be a noble objective to 'avoid further embarassement for those who can't find a girlfriend on their own', the real goal of the Squad is to make sure no other male will live 'the spring of their youth', as well as intimidate females to stay away and make them avoid also romantic contact with the members of the opposite gender. Once a student in a relationship is found, members of the Squad will track him down and resort in any for of intimidation, from bullying, blackmail, threats and even physical violence and rumor-spreading, in order to force said victim to quit his relationship. Even students who are just rumored to have a lover will be examined and then threatened by members of the Squad just to make sure. If a member of the Squad or any other student try to snitch on them, others will follow and continue with their 'work' while the snitched students will 'settle down' until all the evidences are erased and their reputation, returned to normal. Members The Anti-Youth Squad is an all-male organization presumely created by Motohama and Matsuda, and nowadays, are lead by the Four Perverted Demon Lords. Takumi used to be a member due to the reputation of his friends, but nowadays has become their main target after becoming Kunou and Lilith's boyfriend. The Four Perverted Demon Lords The current leaders of the Squad, the Four Perverted Demon Lords(変態四大魔王; Hentai Yon-daimao) is a group of Four Students from the Highschool section who has been known to be the biggest perverts of Kuoh Academy. Four childhood friends, they're speciallized in different areas of perversion, from peeping to lock-picking, and the idols of their Squad. Takumi Higurashi, an unwilling member, was soon expelled from the group after developing a relationship.(A/N: Due to continuity, this group is only in the DxD: twice Critical canon) TBA. Trivia * The symbol used is from the Homunculi from the Full Metall Alchemist series. * This is the only organization so far that share both counterparts in two stories. * The name of the Squad is a play on words with "Hansei"(反省; "self-reflection"), which ironically is a form of reflection that searchs improvement and facing one's mistakes. Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Fanon Terminology